


Socios

by Suriee



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Malentendidos, Original en inglés, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Adaptar Boxmore a las necesidades de su nuevo socio no fue tan difícil como Boxman pensó que sería al principio. Claro, Venomous necesitaba bastantes materiales orgánicos, siendo un bio ingeniero y todo eso, pero nada que Boxman no pudiera manejar.





	Socios

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado después de 'Boxman crashes'; Boxman y Venomous deben adaptarse a todo lo que conlleva ser socios, y eso incluye también el vivir juntos.
> 
> **Nota:** Publicado también en inglés [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843687).

**Capítulo único **  
****

## Socios  


Adaptar Boxmore a las necesidades de su nuevo socio no fue tan difícil como Boxman pensó que sería al principio. Claro, Venomous necesitaba bastantes materiales orgánicos, siendo un bio ingeniero y todo eso, pero nada que Boxman no pudiera manejar, después de todo, era necesario para el trabajo del profesor. 

Adaptar las nuevas habitaciones fue sencillo también, Box solo tuvo que asegurarse de agregar algunas paredes con aislamiento acústico ya que Venomous parecía necesitar paz y silencio para trabajar (Boxman no podía entenderlo tampoco, en serio). Pero al final pudieron adaptarse bien. Claro que había un poco más de gritos y un considerable aumento en las explosiones, pero al llegar al fin de semana ningún ayudante _o_ socio orgánico resultaron muertos o con lesiones que se consideraran severas así que Boxman lo consideraba una de sus mayores victorias. 

Además, él y el profesor comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos; Entre sus proyectos, las reuniones para familiarizar al profesor con el funcionamiento interno de Boxmore y demás solían quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, hablando y algunas veces solo estando ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras cada uno trabajaba en sus propios planes malignos.  


A Venomous le gustaba acompañarlo a observar sus ataques a la plaza y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos así, divirtiéndose al aplastar a esos héroes... Sin embargo, el día de hoy, ese pequeño camarón de K.O. y sus amigos estaban destruyendo su plan, a Raymond y a su buen humor; Aún tenía que firmar dos montañas de papeleo para que la transferencia de Boxmore fuera completamente legal, trabajar en ese nuevo diseño, ver la cosa esa con Shannon y-

—Yo soy Jethro.

—¿Uh?

—¡Mikayla!

—¡¿Tu también?! Yo- 

Otra explosión fuera y Boxman se dio cuenta de que Venomous llegaría en cualquier momento para ‘disfrutar del show’.

—Yo soy Jethro.

—¡Okay, okay! ¡Solo apresúrense y no me interrumpan! –Boxman le arrojo un billete a Mikayla y antes de poder echarlos fuera de su oficina, notó algo atorado en el mecanismo de transporte de Jethro.- Espera... ¿Qué es eso?

—Yo soy Jethro.

—¿Qué? 

— _Yo soy Jethro._

—¡Claro que sé lo que es un anillo!

—Yo soy Jethro.

—¿Para qué querrías tu un anillo? ¡Ni si quiera tienes dedos! –Antes de que pudiera terminar de regañar a su hijo, Boxman alcanzo a distinguir el inconfundible golpeteo de las botas de Venomous aproximándose a su oficina.-

Y entro en pánico. Tomo a ambos robots y los arrojó por la ventana al mismo tiempo que su socio entraba por la puerta. 

—Ah, Boxman, veo que estamos comenzando el día temprano. –El profesor le sonrió y Boxman se sintió encoger.-

—Pro-profesor Venomous, yo, yo- Si ¡Sí! Decidí comenzar temprano y- Ya sabes lo que dicen, al que madruga… Eso. –Boxman se rio nervioso, jugando con la caja de Jethro.-

—Por supuesto ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el profesor, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, y Boxman escondió la caja en su espalda.-

—¿Qué es que cosa? ¡Oh! Oh, claro, eso es... Umh... Algo sin importancia, no te preocupes en lo absoluto. 

—De acuerdo... ¿Observamos el espectáculo entonces? 

—¿Oh? ¡Oh! Claro, si, vamos.  


Cuando ambos se acercaron a la ventana Boxman decidió ignorar el enorme agujero por el que había arrojado a sus hijos porque, obviamente, si él no decía nada al respecto, Venomous no lo notaria tampoco.

¿Cierto?

Por desgracia su plan no salió como esperaba. Raymond estaba perdiendo contra esos tontos héroes y— De pronto escucho los gritos de Darrel y Fink e la distancia, peleando sobre algo que no pudo entender. Venomous dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta, probablemente pensando si debía intervenir en cualquier pelea que los chicos estuvieran teniendo. 

—¡No se preocupe profesor! ¡Iré a verlos yo mismo! Estoy seguro de que es solo una pequeña e insignificante pelea de niños. 

—Probablemente tienes razón. –Venomous le sonrió hasta que ambos escucharon un ensordecedor “YO SOY MEGA JETHRO”.– _¿Qué…?_

—¡OH COB! –Boxman le arrojó la caja a las manos para salir corriendo de su oficina a detener cualquier desastre apocalíptico que sus hijos y Fink estuvieran haciendo dentro de su fábrica.- 

Le tomo un par de minutos (y bastante cinta adhesiva y una silla extra resistente para calmar a Fink) pero finalmente logro evitar el desastre y corrió de regreso a su oficina. Se detuvo antes de entrar, tomo una respiración profunda, se arregló el cabello y abrió la puerta, fingiendo casualmente que el ayudante del profesor no estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por un Mega Jethro. 

—¡Volví! –Anunció felizmente.– Niños ¿Cierto? Les dije que jugaran en silencio porque estamos trabajando en— Uh ¿Profesor?

Venomous no lo estaba mirando, o al ataque a la plaza, no, estaba mirando intensamente a la caja abierta en sus manos. La misma que Boxman le había confiscado a Jethro. 

—Oh, Boxman, yo- Yo no sé qué decir... –No era usual ver a Venomous nervioso o sin palabras, así que Box se tensó de inmediato, sintiendo el sudor frio bajar por su frente, los peores escenarios pasando por su cabeza.– Yo sé que nos hemos estado llevando mejor últimamente, y claro que disfruto tu compañía y nuestro tiempo juntos, el luchar contra héroes juntos… 

—¿Pro-profesor? –Boxman _de verdad_ quería preguntarle de que estaba hablando exactamente, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, hacerlo enfadar y destruir su recién formada alianza.–

—Acepto.

—¿Uh?

—Estoy, dispuesto a intentarlo, sí. Tú me has mostrado una y otra vez lo que significa ser un villano y divertirse siéndolo, y estoy seguro de que vas a asegurarte de que todos los días sean igual de divertidos que los que hemos estado teniendo ¿No es cierto?

—Bue-bueno, claro- ¡Claro! Por supuesto profesor. –Venomous le dio esa sonrisa tan suya que anunciaba terrores para héroes y villanos por igual y saco el anillo de la caj— **_¡¿El anillo?!_**

—Acepto Boxman. Me casaré contigo. 

—Oh... –Box sintió su garganta cerrarse y de pronto todo comenzó a verse borroso y, oscuro…– _¡… Genial!_ –Casi chilló, con un tono agudo, antes de desvanecerse frente a su socio y, ahora también aparentemente, prometido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me he imaginado a Boxman siendo demasiado "inocente" como para notar algún tipo de avance romántico. Y a Venomous como alguien que se toma las cosas de forma muy literal... Así que es obvio que este tipo de 'desastres' pasen.
> 
> Si quieres saber más de mis trabajos o quieres pedir un drabble o un corto, puedes revisar mi [blog en tumblr](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/).
>
>>  
>> 
>>   
> ▹
>> 
>> [Requests are open](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/ask).  
> 


End file.
